Unexpected
by JuuustMeee
Summary: What happens when Kim realised she has a twins sister that she had never known about since her dad and her twin sister took of when they were six months. What will happen when they find each other and Kim introduces her to the Wasabi Warriors and most importantly Jack. JackxOC (You guys can vote who you want Kim to be with in the story even if he is an OC!)


Well this is my second fic... I tried another one but i didn't like it at all and I really didn't know where it was going at all so here is my new second fic which I will continue... i promise (^-^)

Here is it I guess! :D 

Unexpected

I was walking through the Seaford mall. I was shopping for some new clothes and shoes. I first went to boohoo then ended in Jack Wills, my favourite shop. I was looking at the hooded sweaters that were on sale there was one in navy blue with Jack Wills written across the front. There was also in red, purple, pink, dark blue and black.

I decided on getting the purple one as I already had all the other colours along with grey and green. I then got it from the shelve and turned around when I bumped in to a carbon copy of myself. I starred at her weirdly. She had the same hair except hers was in brown. She had the same eyes, features, way of walking and starring for that matter.

"Who are you?" I asked her. She looked at me oddly.

"I'm Shannon Renner." She answered. "And you are?" She added still starring at me trying to figure out why we looked so much alike.

"I'm Kim Crawford." I answered. She looked at me oddly.

"Ok this is just creepy." Shannon said.

"Creepy but cool." I grinned, thinking at everything I could get away with blaming this exact copy of myself.

"How is this cool? It's freaky and weird!" Shannon protested.

"Come on Shannon do you have any idea the pranks we can pull?" I convinced my clone.

"Ok you know what? This is probably my mind playing tricks. From the stress of my school and sport and the fact my parents are away on business for a while has probably gotten out of control and now I am imagining you." Shannon said rubbing her temples.

"Shannon, I'm not your stress. I am a person just like you!" I said then something came into mind. When I was a baby, before I was even six months old my parents got a divorce and my dad took off. "Shannon are both you're parents together?" I asked her.

"No. My I live with my dad John. My mum and he got a divorce after I was born. When I was about six months old we took off and started fresh." Shannon explained as we walked through the mall and sat at a cafe and ordered some hot chocolate to go with the snowy and frosty November day outside.

"No way! My dad took off when I was six months old." I explained to Shannon. Shannon gave me a weird look.

"Maybe we are sisters! Like my mum had blond hair and so do I. Dad probably had brown hair?" I insisted.

"We can't be." Shannon said shaking her head. She took out her purse and then a picture which seemed to have been cut in half. It was of a brunette man. He was tall and seemed to be on some sort on boat. I then remembered something and took out my purse and a picture of my mum which had been cut in half.

"This is my dad. The other half contained my mum. I just never saw it." Shannon said. "My mum kept it."

"Well here it is." I said putting my half of the picture together with hers. Shannon gasped at this.

"I guess we really are twins." Shannon said in surprise.

"So that must mean we like the same things then?" I said excitedly.

"Not really. It doesn't mean that all the time." Shannon explained.

"What are your favourite band, song, food, colour, shop, food and sport?" I asked her to prove that we might have things in common.

"Imagine Dragons, On top of the world, yellow, Jack Wills, pizza with ham topping, hockey, karate and I am a runner." She answered. "But my favourite snack is mini chocolate chip cookies."

"Well I love one direction more but I like the imagine dragons too. I like yellow, Jack Wills and pizza with ham topping and I also do karate and hockey but not running! And my favourite snack is mini chocolate chip cookies too!" I repeated most things. We don't have everything in common but most things we do and our looks are exactly identical.

"We need to tell our parents about this!" I said excitedly.

"My dad is away on business but I could call him. I'm staying alone at the ranch." Shannon answered.

"Oh my gosh you could stay with my mum and I!" I yelled excitedly. I made the arrangements and then moved all Shannon's need things for the time her dad is gone to my house. She called her dad but she didn't exactly tell me what went on here. Shannon however didn't seem too pleased about staying over with us.

"I can't wait to introduce you to my friends tomorrow at the dojo!" I said as we made the extra bed in my room.

"Cool, I can't wait to meet them." Shannon responded in a happier tone.

Soon after Shannon got settled my mum called us down to dinner, we both sat the table and opposite sat my mum.

"Marie do you mind passing me the salt please." Shannon asked politely to my mum, our mum.

"Sure sweetie." My mum answered passing her the salt, my mum smiled weakly. "You can call me mum if you like Shannon. I know I haven't really been around much but whenever you're ready." She smiled.

"Don't worry when I'm ready I will." Shannon smiled back. We then continued to eat our hot dogs with cheese and ketchup with now salty chips and chocolate ice cream came soon after. I truly couldn't wait to introduce my completely unknown twin sister to the guys and Rudy tomorrow!

* * *

What will they guys think of Kim's mysterious new twin sister? ;)

What will Jack think of Shannon most importantly \(*o*)/

Yeah i kinda put the imagine dragons as her favourite just because I love them too! and on top of the world is my favorite one along with radioactive :O!

Now comes that time... REVIEW! 3 


End file.
